The Mystery in the Marriage
by littlebeans
Summary: This is a short story series about the life our favorite team and crime fighting couple Dr.Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth as they struggle to combat a strange new killer while fighting for their marriage's survival, and one of them for their lives. Will Booth save his marriage or will he die trying? I do not lay claim to any characters or the show.


Booth sat at his desk, sifting through papers from him and Bone's latest case. There had been a woman's body found at the county morgue. Now a dead body at the morgue isn't all that unusual, even one that's not identified. I mean come on, the squints do their best but there's always that one overachieving intern who takes on so much they miss the most important things, like correctly cataloguing a body. This Jane Doe though, she was a real mystery. She had no cuts, bruises, she hadn't even stiffed up yet when good old doctor death gave her a once over. She had no record, no matter where I looked. She may as well not exist.

Cam couldn't even figure out how the poor girl died. We have nothing but a cold, dead, very unidentifiable body. With no cause of death to even go on. "I don't understand Cam, how could there be no traces of poisoning? That's only way she could have died." I said, angrily into the phone. "Hey calm down big guy, look I've done every test there is to do. Nothing is showing up but don't worry we'll catch this guy."

"I know, but how is this even possible? Even Pelant left traces in the blood and stuff right? How's this guy doing this? The girl didn't just up and die for no reason."

"Maybe you should ask Dr. Brennan if she knows anyone who could help?"

"Seeley?" Cam asked after a moment of silence.

"What?" I say, irritated.

"How are you and Brennan doing?"

"We're fine Camille, can we just focus on the case?" There was a sigh on the other end of the line. "Sure, well I guess I could call Zack and see what he has to say." I agree, and go to hang up the phone when Cam said, "Booth, you really should talk to Brennan. She's really struggling with it. I know she doesn't like to talk about her feelings, but she's scared. I'm betting you are too. Right now you guys need each other, don't shut her out." And with that she hung up, leaving me sitting there with only the hum of the phone line.

I put the phone back into its place, I wanted to pick it up again to call her. Instead I went home and shaved for the first time in weeks, and found myself staring into the mirror. This is crazy, I thought as I grabbed my jacket. No more hiding from each other. I'm going to go see her. To hold her, to tell her despite everything going on with Christine that it's going to be okay. As long as we're together. Pulling on my over-coat, I hurriedly grab the ring off the nightstand and drop it in my pocket. Before I can think of what I'm going to say I'm already out of the door of my office. I started heading out to the Jeffersonian. My heart is beating fast. And I can't stop the corners of my lips turning up into a smile.

After running about a dozen stop lights, via the unlawful use of sirens, and many security measures later, I'm about to cross the threshold into her office. Strange her door is closed, but then again everything has felt strange lately. Maybe for her too. I pause, hand on the knob when I see her. I'm frozen, she's just so beautiful. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought so either. A man suddenly steps into view, sweeping his hand down her face gently to cup her chin. My heartbeat slows, and my blood feels like thick in my veins like jelly. I gulp, and wait for just a moment. Maybe, maybe she'll push him away. Maybe she'll look over and see me. Maybe…

But she doesn't.

Instead, she stood there staring at him, reaching up to touch his hand with her own. This mystery man. And he kissed her. In that moment, I felt…nothing. I couldn't think. "Booth? What are you doing?" Angela. I looked away quickly and rubbed the back of my head. "I, uh, was just wondering about the toxicology report." I say, lamely. She gives me an appraising look and nods. "Okay, well Cam is out right now. Do you wanna leave a note for Brennan?" Ah, right the notes. I thought about saying no, but instinctively I took the pen from her and started writing. When I finished I handed the paper back to Angela and left quickly.

Only once I make it outside do I slow down. I didn't know where to go, but my feet did. Next thing I know I'm standing in the exact spot we said our vows. The same spot that we became first became partners. I stand there in silence, just, remembering. There's a faint rustling sound near the fountain, shaking me out of my reverie. Carefully, I approach the edge of the fountain, but I see nothing. The water is flowing and the coins are sparkling at the bottom. I feel the cool metal of her ring against my fingertips. I pull it out, gently resting it on my palm. She's been through so much, still going through so much, and I haven't been there for her. What kind of husband am I if I can't even talk to my own wife? What kind of father am I to let our family fall apart?

I squeeze the ring tightly, nearly causing it to bend its shape. I bring it to my lips, and kiss it. _I just want her to be happy. I hope she's happy._ Then I felt it, something warm building up in my heart. My family is going to be okay. I can feel it. There's almost a stinging sensation, but I know that she's finally going to be happy. I'm happy. So happy, I'm almost breathless. I shiver, and stumble backward. I just catch myself in time to sit on the edge of the fountain. I reach up and touch just over my heart. "Booth!" I hear my name, "Booth, BOOTH! No!" it sounds so far away, but familiar. I see someone running over to me. I raise my hand to wave and I see it. My hand comes away stained red. Slippery with blood. I look at it puzzled, and cough. More blood. I feel dizzy and tired. God, I'm so tired.

The familiar person is right in front of me now, but is too slow to catch me before I slump into the cool fountain water. He props me up, as I gurgle, in a panic. "Booth, you're going to be okay. Can you hear me? Booth! I need you to stay, to stay, conscience. Please," He pleads. I spit out the blood pooling in my mouth so I can speak. "It's okay," I mouth. "Shhh, just save your strength. Help will be here soon." He coos. I shake my head, "No, I need you to tell her." I say urgently, struggling to get my sentence out. "Tell Bones, that, that it's okay.

"Tell her, that I just want her to be happy." I close my eyes, and concentrate hard. "I wish I could have made her happy; she needs to be happy." I slur, the warm feeling is leaving my heart, I shiver again and try to lean closer and breath out, "I just want Bones, to be happy." Something wet drops onto my cheek and I feel the warm embrace and then the shivering stops. I feel weightless. I open my eyes and can finally see him clearly. I try to reach up and touch her face but I don't have the strength left. "Bones," I whisper with a smile, but it's too late.

End Chapter One.


End file.
